The present invention relates to a load handling apparatus which is adapted to carry, transport, position or manipulate weighty loads such as cargo, articles, goods, machines, tools or the like as desired, by a single operator with an extremely small external force by maintaining the load in a balanced floating state in which the load behaves as if it lies in a space where the influence of gravity is negligible. Such load handling apparatus is suited for use in factories, and warehouses where it is required to transport heavy articles of different weights, in repeated manner.
In load handling apparatus of the above type which apparatus is sometimes referred to also as a robot, two requirements are generally imposed. First, a substantially identical balanced state of the load handling apparatus has to be maintained independently of whether the apparatus is loaded or unloaded. Second, perfect controlability or manipulation of the load handling apparatus has to be attained. The hitherto known load handling apparatus or industrial robots do not satisfactorily meet these requirements.